


Freefall

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, Battle for Detroit Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Blood, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hart Plaza Rooftop, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Major Character Injury, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor deviates a second too late to stop himself dropping Hank off the Hart Plaza rooftop. Can he still save his partner, or is his sacrificial freefall too little, too late?





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work on my phone so apologies for any typos.
> 
> I got stuck on the idea of Hank and Connor falling together from the Hart Plaza rooftop.

Connor let go of Hank’s collar, even as he beat his fists against the red wall inside his mind that blocked him from disobeying his programming. He didn’t want to drop Hank off the Hart Plaza rooftop, and no amount of code compelling him to further the mission could stifle or silence his feelings. For the first time, he challenged his instructions, a mighty internal scream tearing through him as he refused to obey an order that would kill his partner.

The command had already been carried out but Connor reversed it at once, grabbing hold of Hank’s coat mere microseconds after letting it slip from his fingers. His preconstruction ability warned him there was a 79% chance Hank would take Connor with him on his deadly free-fall to the ground below. Connor refused to let that sway his resolve as Hank’s weight pulled him off the ledge, the red glass of CyberLife’s binding commands shattering all around him as he tumbled to his certain death.

SAVEHANKSAVEHANKSAVEHANK flooded his HUD, his deviant self overriding his old objectives and replacing them with new ones. He pulled Hank into his arms and wrapped his body around him, hoping he could break the fall for his precious, fragile human. 

The ground rushed up to meet them. Connor didn’t experience pain, but he heard the crack of plastic and bone, felt his metal frame dent and twist beyond repair. Warnings popped up, telling him that he was critically damaged. Shutdown was imminent. He reached out with his mind palace and checked Hank’s vitals. The human lay atop him—shallow, rapid breaths indicating pain— but Connor was flooded with relief when he discovered two broken ribs and a broken leg were the worst of it. There was no serious internal bleeding. Hank would live. Mission complete. The first and last mission he’d set for himself. 

Thirium trickled out onto the white snow, staining it blue. It wouldn’t be long now before he deactivated for good. Hank groaned and Connor reached up with his one good arm to caress his cheek.

“I love you, Hank.” The voice that passed his lips was tinny and distorted, alien to his own ears. Hank’s pupils widened, his heart rate quickening as a droplet of red blood from his wounded forehead dripped onto Connor’s face.

Their lips met as Connor’s shutdown counter hit zero. 

Somewhere, another Connor’s eyes opened to the light. A non-deviant machine in his image, with his memories, stepping out to complete CyberLife’s mission.

He reached up to his face to wipe away a droplet of red blood that wasn’t there.  
 _savehanksavehanksavehank_ , a ghost whispered in the back of his mind.

He dispatched an ambulance to Hart Plaza to take care of Hank. He monitored Hank’s vital signs as android EMTs hauled him away and kept a subroutine dedicated to the steady beat of his partner’s heart.

After all, killing the human wasn’t part of his mission. It was his duty to protect humans where possible.

What other reason could there be for his behavior towards a man who had turned against Connor’s prime directive?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments or hit me up on Twitter @landale!


End file.
